


Sherlollipops - Bolthole

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is at Molly's place, his bolthole, when realization strikes; Molly Hooper is far, far more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Bolthole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo of Ben C. http://isherlolly.tumblr.com/post/93538900495/miz-joely-startraveller776-tallulah99

"Well. That’s a different look on you."

Sherlock looked over at Molly. He was settled in on her sofa after having spent the night commandeering her bed while she took on overnight shift at St. Bart’s. He’d been out of the hospital for nearly six weeks after being shot; Molly had been out of sorts with him over the Janine thing and still not entirely done being angry with him over the drugs, but it was astonishing what one little gunshot wound could do to one’s attitude toward another person. He wondered if Molly would be as angry at Mary as John was if she knew who’d shot him,then put it out of his mind. It wasn’t his secret to share, but perhaps, he mused as he watched Molly making herself a cup of tea - he’d already refused the offer - he would ask Mrs. Watson if it would be all right to explain things to Molly. God knew she could keep a secret; she’d kept so many for him, over the years…

Well, except for divulging that he used her flat - her bedroom - as one of his boltholes. But then, circumstances had certainly been rather dire at the time, so he could hardly blame her for that. Plus, of course, he’d never explicitly asked her to keep it a secret.

Nor had he given it up as a bolthole after the secret had been spilled. He’d refused to speculate why, but as he ran his fingers through his mussed, just-out-of-bed curls and glanced down at his casual clothing (he’d been on a case, of course Molly knew that, but she did enjoy teasing him these days, hmm, why didn’t he mind that?), he came to a sudden realization: he refused to give up this particular bolthole because it was more than just that to him.

Just as Molly was more than just a friend and confidant to him. With that realization he stood up, walked over to her, plucked the mug from her hands, ignoring her startled protest - and commenced snogging the breath out of her, utilizing skills he’d never fully deleted from his mind palace. Skills which had come in quite useful when he was fake-dating Janine…oh, wait. He pulled back from the kiss, cupping Molly’s flushed face in his hands, and said, “I’m not doing this for a case, Molly. Or an experiment or because I’m bored. I’m doing this because I wanted to kiss you. Still do,” he added, then proved himself truthful by kissing her again.

When the second kiss ended, Molly was just as flushed as before, her pulse slamming in her throat as she stared up at him. “Bedroom,” she snapped out, grabbing his hand. As he willingly allowed himself to be dragged along, she glanced up at him with a smile and added, “And from now on, neither one of us is sleeping in the spare room.”


End file.
